moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Drumm
Daniel Drumm was a minor character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, appearing in the film Doctor Strange. He was a Master of the Mystic Arts and the protector of the New York Sanctum. He was portrayed by Mark Anthony Brighton. History Doctor Strange Prelude comic Nothing is revealed of Drumm's character or history in his film appearance, but his background is revealed in the Doctor Strange Prelude comic book. In this story, Drumm was one of several sorcerers tasked with tracking down a Witch who had stolen a powerful relic. Kaecilius, however, claimed that he could handle the thief himself. Drumm, Wong, and Tina Minoru later arrived to find an unconscious Kaecilius, who had been beaten by the thief and had underestimated the power of the Dark Scepter she now wielded. Later at the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, the group confronted the thief and after a grueling battle with their combined efforts, they were able to overpower her and claim the Scepter, with Drumm and Wong putting it with all the other mystical objects at the New York Sanctum. Drumm listened to Kaecilius' concerns about the Ancient One not sharing her knowledge to the other Masters of the Mystic Arts during a training session, but Drumm told Kaecilius that it's not for the Masters to question the Ancient One's methods, but only to protect Earth from the forces that lie beyond. Doctor Strange As the Master of the New York Sanctum, Drumm had a meeting with the Ancient One, Master Minoru and Sol Rama in Kamar-Taj about the Sanctums that they were currently guarding. The Ancient One stopped the meeting as Karl Mordo wised to talk with her about Stephen Strange, a newcomer at Kamar-Taj, who wished to be trained as a sorcerer of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Some time later, Drumm, as well as Masters Karl Mordo and Hamir were present during an exercise which involved novice and intermediate sorcerers at Kamar-Taj, who wished to expand their skills in the martial arts and casting magical spells. He assisted many students in perfecting their skills and continued to assist other fellow Masters at Kamar-Taj including the Ancient One, Hamir, and Mordo in recruiting an training new additions to become sorcerers of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Death After having been forced into a portal to the New York Sanctum due to the Zealots' success in destroying the London Sanctum, Doctor Strange explored the surroundings of the new location he was currently in. As he made his way up the main stairs, he explored the mystical objects placed their for safekeeping, including the Cloak of Levitation and many others, and saw Drumm meditating near a window. Strange saw an opportunity to inform him the recent events that had transpired and tried to get his attention. He then opened his eyes at the instance of hearing Strange call his name, and got up from his former position, asking in suspicion what he was doing at the New York Sanctum. As Strange informed him of the attack on the London Sanctum, Drumm confirmed this to him, noting how he was able to sense it in the Astral Plane. Knowing that Strange was no match for the Zealots, Drumm armed himself in an attempt to guard the Sanctum from the Zealots before instructing Strange to stay back. Moments later, Drumm encountered Kaecilius and a couple of his Zealots entering the Sanctum. Before fighting his former fellow master, Kaecilius noted that as Drumm was the guardian of the Sanctum, he would inevitably die soon while protecting the Sanctum. Suddenly, Kaecilius summoned his scythe daggers, preparing to fight his former friend. Drumm then engaged the Zealots in a fight, resulting in him being fatally wounded by Kaecilius, who drove his dagger into Drumm's abdomen. His defeat was witnessed by Doctor Strange, who soon made his presence known to the Zealots, before Kaecilius delivered the fatal blow to Drumm, finally killing him. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Doctor Strange Category:Died In Battle Category:Murder Victims Category:Death by Magic Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Heroes